Burgas Oblast
Burgas Oblast (province) ( - Oblast Burgas, former name Burgas okrug) is a province in southeastern Bulgaria, including southern Bulgarian Black Sea Coast. It is bounded on the south by Turkey. The province is named after its administrative and industrial centre - the city of Burgas - the fourth biggest town in the country. It is the largest province by area, embracing a territory of 7,748.1 km²Bulgarian Provinces area and population 1999 — National Center for Regional Development — page 90-91 that is divided into 13 municipalities with a total population, as of December 2009, of 422,319 inhabitants.Bulgarian National Statistical Institute - Bulgarian provinces and municipalities in 2009„WorldCityPopulation“„pop-stat.mashke.org“ Obshtinas (Communes) Burgas Oblast contains 13 Obshtinas (communes) (singular: oбщина, obshtina - plural: oбщини, obshtini). The following table shows the names of each Obshtina in English and Cyrillic, the main town or village (towns are shown in bold), and the population of each as of 2009. Demography Burgas Oblast had a population of 423,608 (423,547 also given) according to a 2001 census, of which were male and were female. Population to 01.03.2001 by Area and Sex from [http://www.nsi.bg/Census/nav.htm Bulgarian National Statistical Institute: Census 2001] As of the end of 2009, the population of the province, announced by the Bulgarian National Statistical Institute, numbered 422,319 of which are inhabitants aged over 60 years.Bulgarian National Statistical Institute - Population by age in 2009 The following table represents the change of the population in the province after World War II: Religion Religious adherence in the province according to 2001 census: Religious adherence in Bulgaria - census 2001 Towns and villages The place names in bold have the status of town (in Bulgarian: град, transliterated as grad). Other localities have the status of village (in Bulgarian: село, transliterated as selo). Aytos Obshtina Aytos, Cherna Mogila, Chernograd, Chukarka, Dryankovets, Karageorgievo, Karanovo, Lyaskovo, Malka polyana, Maglen, Peshtersko, Pirne, Polyanovo, Raklinovo, Sadievo, Topolitsa, Zetyovo Burgas Obshtina Balgarovo, Banevo, Bratovo, Bryastovets, Burgas, Cherno more Dimchevo, Draganovo, Izvorishte, Marinka, Mirolyubovo, Ravnets, Rudnik, Tvarditsa, Vetren Kameno Obshtina Kameno, Krastina, Livada, Konstantinovo, Polski izvor, Rusokastro, Svoboda, Troyanovo, Trastikovo, Cherni vrah Vinarsko, Vratitsa, Zhelyazovo Karnobat Obshtina Asparuhovo, Cherkovo, Detelina, Devetak, Devetintsi, Dobrinovo, Dragantsi, Dragovo, Ekzarh Antimovo, Glumche, Hadzhiite, Iskra, Karnobat, Klikach, Kozare, Krumovo gradishte, Krushovo, Madrino, Nevestino, Ognen, Raklitsa, San-Stefano, Sigmen, Sokolovo, Sarnevo, Smolnik, Tserkovski, Venets, Zheleznik, Zhitosvyat, Zimen Malko Tarnovo Obshtina Bliznak, Brashlyan, Byala voda, Evrenozovo, Gramatikovo, Kalovo, Malko Tarnovo, Mladezhko, Slivarovo, Stoilovo Vizitsa, Zabernovo, Zvezdets Nesebar Obshtina Banya, Emona, Gyulyovtsa, Koznitsa, Kosharitsa, Nesebar, Obzor, Orizare, Panitsovo, Priseltsi, Rakovskovo, Ravda, Sveti Vlas, Tankovo Pomorie Obshtina Aheloy, Belodol, Aleksandrovo, Bata, Dabnik, Gaberovo, Goritsa, Galabets, Kableshkovo, Kamenar, Kozichino, Kosovets, Laka, Medovo, Pomorie, Poroy, Stratsin Primorsko Obshtina Kiten, Novo Panicharevo, Pismenovo, Primorsko, Veselie, Yasna polyana, Ruen municipality Bilka, Cheresha, Dobra polyana, Dobromir, Dropla, Daskotna, Dyulya, Kamenyak, Karavelyovo, Listets, Lyulyakovo, Pripek, Mrezhichko, Podgorets, Preobrazhentsi, Planinitsa, Prosenik, Rechitsa, Razboyna, Razhitsa, Rozhden, Rudina, Ruen, Rupcha, Shivarovo, Skalak, Snezha, Snyagovo, Sokolets, Sredna mahala, Struya, Sini rid, Topchiysko, Tranak, Vishna, Vresovo, Yabalchevo, Yasenovo, Zaimchevo, Zaychar, Zvezda Sozopol Obshtina Atiya, Chernomorets, Gabar, Indzhe voyvoda, Izvor, Krushevets, Prisad, Ravadinovo, Ravna gora, Rosen, Sozopol, Varshilo, Zidarovo Sredets Obshtina Belevren, Belila, Bistrets, Bogdanovo, Debelt, Dolno Yabalkovo, Draka, Drachevo, Dyulevo, Fakiya, Golyamo Bukovo, Gorno Yabalkovo, Granitets, Granichar, Sredets, Kirovo, Kubadin, Momina tsarkva, Malina, Orlintsi, Prohod, Panchevo, Radoynovo, Rosenovo, Svetlina, Sinyo kamene, Slivovo, Suhodol, Trakiytsi, Varovnik, Zagortsi, Zornitsa, Sungurlare Obshtina Balabanchevo, Beronovo, Bosilkovo, Chernitsa, Chubra, Dabovitsa Gorovo, Esen, Grozden, Kamensko, Kamchiya, Klimash, Kosten, Lozarevo, Lozitsa, Manolich, Pchelin, Podvis, Prilep, Sadovo, Skala, Slavyantsi, Sungurlare, Terziysko, Valchin, Vedrovo, Velislav, Vezenkovo, Zavet Tsarevo Obshtina Ahtopol, Brodilovo, Balgari, Fazanovo, Izgrev, Kondolovo, Kosti, Lozenets, Rezovo, Sinemorets, Tsarevo, Varvara, Velika See also *Oblasts of Bulgaria *Municipalities of Bulgaria *List of cities and towns in Bulgaria *List of villages in Burgas Province References External links *Burgas Municipality official website *Burgas Province - Municipalities, ZIP and phone codes, population, maps, hotels *Port of Burgas *Region of Burgas *News from Burgas |Southwest = |West = Sliven Oblast Yambol Oblast |Northwest = }} Category:Oblasts of Bulgaria Category:Burgas Oblast Bulgaria